Digimon: Armored Adventure
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: It's been two years since Alex's first trip into the digital world and he and his friends have all pretty much forgotten about it. But when the kids are called back and find new digimon partners, they are put in a race to stop evil from rising to power.
1. The Adventure Begins

Alex Clelland sat alone in the corner of the computer room at his high school when he heard one of the computers making a funny noise. He ran over to it to see a weird window open on the screen. He stared at the monitor a little more until he saw something approaching the screen. He stepped back as 8 colorful orbs streaked out of the monitor.

A blue orb flew right at him and he caught it. When he opened his hand, Alex was found himself holding onto a blue and white D-3 digivice. The other orbs flew into the hall way and landed in the hands of Alex's friends.

Tage Hargens had just shut his locker when a green orb approached him. He grabbed it and held a green and white D-3 digivice in his hands, then followed its fading green trail into the nearby computer lab. Chandler Fonseca was just leaving the library when his device came to him and when he grabbed the orange orb he held an orange and white D-Power digivice in his hands. He clipped it to his belt loop and followed the fading trail of orange light.

Fresh out of woodshop class, Tyjah Montieth (dusted in sawdust) noticed a small gray orb floating in front of her. She quick dusted herself off and grabbed it. In her hands was a black and gray D-3 digivice. She stared at it in awe then decided to go home and contact Alex about it.

Another D-3 digivice, this one pink and white, ended up in the hands of Alex's crush, Katie Abderhalden. She looked at it and ran to find Alex. The last digivice was a D-Power that ended up in the hands of 7th grader Dustin Stainbrook. It was blue and gray. He clipped it to his belt loop and decided to go home. He'd find Alex later. It was time for his judo lesson.

In the computer lab Alex, Tage, Katie and Chandler stood in a circle. Alex flipped his device over and noticed a strange symbol on it. He held it out for a better look and got sucked right into the computer screen. Tage, Katie and Chandler imitated Alex's action and were pulled inside the computer too.

Alex looked at himself to make sure he didn't break anything, and was shocked to find himself wearing a white jacket, and blue t-shirt instead of his black shirt. Otherwise, his clothes were all in place. The others had changed clothes too. Tage wore a red jacket, white shirt, jeans and sneakers. Katie was wearing a pink and white jacket, white t-shirt, jeans, and her high-tops. Finally, Alex noticed Chandler was wearing a blue jacket, orange shirt, jeans, and his sneakers

The four looked around and noticed a cave. Alex and Tage's digivices went off; he looked at it and saw a blinking red blip somewhere in the cave. Alex and Tage took off running, With Katie and Chandler following him. The four entered a chamber with a mound in the center

Alex and Tage walked up and picked two eggs right off the ground. And there, standing right where the eggs once stood was a little blue Digimon and a white cat-like Digimon. Veemon walked up to Alex, who was still holding the digi-egg in his hands. "Hi, I'm Veemon; I've been waiting a long time to meet you Alex. You freed me from under the egg. I'm your partner now." And the other one looked at Tage and said "Hi, I'm Gatomon! Thanks for freeing me Tage." That's when the cavern shook. Tai looked up and saw 3 Monochromon looking down at them; all three had a glowing black collar around their necks.

Alex and Tage just stared at the Monochromon until their Digimon snapped them back to digital reality.

"Alex!" Veemon shouted "Open the digi-egg of courage. Just show courage."

"Tage!" Gatomon shouted "Open up the digi-egg of light! Prove your soul is pure!"

Alex and Tage held the eggs alongside their digivices and shouted "Digi-armor energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon, the fire of courage."

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…Nerfertimon, the angel of light."

Flamedramon and Nerfertimon took the field. Flamedramon took the show with his fire rocket attack. It took out two of the three collars in one blast. Nerfertimon took out the last one in a single Rosetta stones blast.

Alex and Tage now had their own Digimon partners, the two couldn't believe it. Nerfertimon and Flamedramon reverted back to Veemon and Gatomon, leaving Alex and Tage holding their D-3's and now their own D-Terminals. That's when Katie's digivice went nuts along with Chandler's D-power.

They ran in the direction they're devices intended them to. That's when they reached a shrine, that's where they found a belt and pouch filled with cards. On the belt was the crest of reliability. Chandler picked the belt up and put it on, and when he did, there standing right in front of him was an Agumon wearing twin half gloves, each marked with the crest reliability.

"Too cool." Chandler said. The Agumon just looked at him and said, "I'm Agumon, and we're partners now." Katie grabbed the digi-egg of love that was sitting on the pedestal next to Chandler's new belt. When she picked it up, the egg was sucked into her digivice and there on the pedestal sat Hawkmon. That's when a girl in black robes rode up on a Tyrannomon. Behind her sat a Wormmon.

"What are you kids doing in my kingdom?" She asked.

Chandler just yelled at her "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The girl just smiled and said "I'm the Digimon Empress. I rule the digital world with an iron fist. Now leave immediately or be terminated by Tyrannomon here."

Chandler just said "How about I teach you a lesson or two on playing nice with others?"

Alex was surprised, Chandler and Agumon were about to take on a Tyrannomon. Chandler planted his feet on the ground and pulled a card out of his belt pouch. "Ready Agumon?" he asked. His partner Digimon rubbed his half-gloved claws and nodded. Chandler swept the card "Digi-Modify! Speed Card Activate!"

Agumon took off towards Tyrannomon dodging fire blast after fire blast. That's when Chandler swiped the power card through. Agumon jumped in the air, charged up a pepper breath attack, and was knocked back by a dino-kick.

"AGUMON!" Chandler yelled. In response his digivice glowed and _DIGIVOLUTION _came across the screen. Chandler's Agumon digivolved into Greymon and stood to face Tyrannomon. Alex looked at Katie "You and Hawkmon may want to get in on this fight."

Katie raised her digivice "Digi-armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon, the wings of love!"

Greymon stood back and let a nova blast fly. Halsemon flew in and hit hard with a mach impulse attack. The collar disintegrated and the empress and her Wormmon high-tailed it out of there.

Greymon de-digivolved back to Agumon and Chandler just said "Agumon, you're like a one Mon fighting crew. Agumon just smiled and said "It was nothing Chandler. With those digi-modifications, you and I are unstoppable!"

Halsemon reverted back to Hawkmon and Katie hugged her partner digimon "Great job Hawkmon!" Chandler just stared at a device that just appeared in his hand, it was a shiny, new D-Terminal, Katie, Tage and Alex had also received one.

Alex just said, "We should get back to the school…thing is… I don't know how we're going to do it." Veemon walked up to a TV screen sticking out of the ground. "Just use your digivices to get home."

Alex walked up to the TV and held out his digivice and he and Veemon were sucked into the screen, same with Tage and Gatomon, Chandler and Agumon, and Katie and Hawkmon.

In the computer lab Alex and DemiVeemon hit the ground first, and then Katie and Poromon, Katie landed right on top of Alex and the two accidentally locked lips, and they quick got up and stood there as Tage and Salamon and then Chandler and Koromon came out of the computer, the kids then brushed themselves off and went to grab their things.

Alex opened up his gym bag and told DemiVeemon to get in to ride home with him. DemiVeemon hopped in and settled down on top of Alex's gym shorts and fell asleep. Alex told Tage and their others to carry their digimon home and have her act like a toy. Katie and Chandler would just carry their partner Digimon home having them act like stuffed animals.

The kids parted ways and Alex walked home, passing through his mom's restaurant and heading upstairs to the apartment. He went into his room and let DemiVeemon out of his gym bag. He pulled off his shoes and sat down on his platform bed. He checked his cell phone and saw that he had a picture message from Tyjah. It was of a black and gray digivice.

Alex just sent back a picture of his digivice saying _Looks like the one I have, come see me at school tomorrow morning in the computer lab no questions asked._

Alex looked at the time, 6:30, soon enough the dinner rush would be coming through his mom's restaurant downstairs. His phone rang, he was expecting it to be his mom but was surprised to find out it was Dustin. A kid he knew from school.

Dustin explained how he had received a strange device, and Alex told him to meet him in the computer lab tomorrow morning. With that Alex looked at the time again and went downstairs to help his mom with the dinner rush, telling DemiVeemon to stay put.


	2. Back to the Digital World

**Back to the Digital World**

Alex and DemiVeemon met up with Tyjah and Dustin the next morning, he told them about the digital world. That's when Matt Zobel walked in holding a red and white digivice in his hands he looked at them and at Alex's digivice.

"Matt, you're coming with us to the digital world," Alex said, with that he turned to the computer and held out his digivice. DemiVeemon jumped up on Alex's shoulder and Alex said "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" and just like his first trip in he flew into the computer. Matt, Dustin and Tyjah went in next.

In the digital world Matt, Tyjah, and Dustin's digivices went crazy, they ran off with Alex and Veemon in hot pursuit. They reached what appeared to be an old Mayan temple. The four scaled to the top to see 2 digi-eggs and a belt like Chandler's. Matt walked up to the digi-egg of knowledge and picked it right up, Tyjah snagged the digi-egg of hope up and Dustin just put the belt on. It fit perfectly. "Stylish and it'll keep your pants up, right Dustin?" Tyjah joked

Dustin was about to respond when three digimon came up. One came up to Dustin "Hi there Dustin, I'm your new partner Gomamon." A cute little digimon flew up to Tyjah "Hey there Tyjah, I'm Patamon. I'm your partner digimon." Tyjah couldn't help but smile. Finally the last of the three approached Matt. "Well hey there Matt, I'm Armadillomon. I'm your partner digimon. What do you say to that, partner?"

That's when the ground rumbled "Oh great. Not again." Alex said, and he was right. 4 Snimon came flying in. Alex suddenly flashed back in time to something that had happened two years ago. It wasn't the 1st time he had been to the digital world. This was his second time here. He had seen a Snimon before, and he saw someone defeat it. The thing was, he couldn't remember who it was.

Alex held out his D-3 "Digi-armor energize!" he yelled. Veemon armor digivolved to Flamedramon again. Alex looked back at the others "Matt, Tyjah! Do what I just did and armor digivolve your digimon. Tyjah and Matt looked at each other then together they cried out "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon, the drill of power!"

Dustin held out his D-Power and opened the card pack at his side. He grabbed the first one; it read _DIGIVOLUTION, _Dustin looked at Gomamon "Let's do this Gomamon! Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

Alex, Matt, Tyjah, and Dustin watched their digimon charge and get sent flying every which way, managing to take out two Snimon in the process, before reverting back to their rookie forms. That's when Alex flashed back again. When he snapped back he said to himself "My D-Tector. That's what I need." That's when he felt something heavy in his jacket pocket; he set his D-3 on the ground and reached into his pocket and found something next to his cell phone. When he pulled his hand out he found himself holding his old red and silver D-Tector.

"I know what I need to do guys, stand back while I take care of it."

Alex's friends stepped back and Alex his D-3 to Matt "Hold onto that for me." He told him. With that Alex crossed his arms and a ring of fractal code appeared around his right hand, he connected his D-Tector with the ring "Execute!" he yelled "Spirit Evolution!"

Black armor formed around Alex and in a burst of fire he stood there as Pyromon. Dustin was appalled when he saw this. "Who is that?" he asked. Alex looked back and said "I am Pyromon, as Alex I combined myself with the mystic human spirit of fire. Watch out for my inferno torpedoes and Pyro Typhoon attacks, they're stronger than they sound.

Tyjah just cheered, as she was remembering things that had happened two years previous, how like Alex, she was able to spirit evolve. Her memories were fuzzy and she snapped back to reality when Matt and Dustin pulled her to a safe location.

Alex looked up at Snimon, "Hey there you big bug. Want to play with Papa Pyromon?" Snimon just charged. "Guess that's a no." Alex said. Snimon got in close and Alex jumped in the air and readied an inferno torpedo, he launched it and missed. With that he went for the next best thing, a Pyro Typhoon. Fire poured out of Alex's wrist gauntlets until he was completely engulfed, Alex started spinning and when Snimon got close, Alex hit him hard. Snimon datafied and Alex returned to human.

"Man, I forgot about spirit evolving. It wasn't until I made physical contact with Veemon that my memory started flooding back to me." Alex said "Now come on guys, let's head home." Alex and Veemon ran over to a TV sticking out of the ground and went right through it. Tyjah, Patamon, Dustin, Gomamon, Matt and Armadillomon did the same.

In the computer lab Alex and DemiVeemon were heading for the door when Tyjah, Tokomon, Dustin, Bukamon, Matt and Upamon came through. Matt got up and handed Alex's D-3 back to him, "I believe that this belongs to you Alex." Alex took it back and said "Thanks Matt, I say we should head home, DemiVeemon and I do not want to miss out on spaghetti night.

Everyone grabbed their respective digimon and parted ways in the streets of Tokyo. Tyjah and Tokomon were the first to get home, followed by Matt and Upamon, the Alex and DemiVeemon, and finally Dustin and Bukamon.


	3. MetalChimeramon

**MetalChimeramon**

It had been two weeks of destroying the Digimon Empress's latest toys. Control Rings. These were rings of 8 obsidian obelisks. If one was damaged then certain digimon in the area could digivolve, plus Matt, Katie, and Alex had all found a second Digi-egg to use. And Alex and his friends even managed to find out the identity of the Digimon Empress, her name was Courtney Christianson. Anyway, Alex, Chandler, Agumon and Veemon were going in on mission guided by Alex's 20 year old friend Izzy Izumi's digimon Tentomon and Izzy himself.

"Hey Izzy, thanks for coming in with me, I never knew that you were digidestined."

Izzy laughed. "No problem Alex, I was in the school when Tentomon sent me a distress signal."

Veemon sniffed the air "There's a control ring nearby. The Digimon Empress is here too, I can smell her."

Izzy asked "What exactly does the Digimon Empress smell like?"

Before Veemon could say anything Alex said "Anger, Vengeance, and Perfume."

The six made their way into a mountain pass when they saw 4 giant Kokatorimon guarding the ring. Alex looked at Veemon "Ready little buddy?" he asked. Veemon nodded. Alex flipped open his D-Terminal and a red beam shot into his D-3 "Digi-Armor energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fire of Courage!"

Chandler pulled out his D-Power "Alex, can you transfer me your other Digi-egg?" Alex did and a blue beam shot into Chandler's D-Power "Ready Agumon?" he asked. The little orange digimon nodded. Chandler shouted "Digi-Armor energize!"

"Agumon, armor digivolve to… ThorGreymon!"

Chandler couldn't believe his eyes, Agumon had become a blue Greymon with black stripes and black armor like Raidramon. Alex looked at Izzy, "Promise me you won't freak out at what I'm about to do." Alex told him. Izzy nodded and Alex drew his D-Tector. "Time for Pyromon to join in the show, it's party time. Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Black armor formed around Alex and in a flash of fire he stood there as "Pyromon!"

Izzy just stared in awe "Prodigious. A human turning into a digimon, this is incredible." Alex ran up next to Flamedramon "Hey buddy, what's the score?"

Flamedramon looked at him "Two down and two to go Alex, ThorGreymon and I can take care of the Kokatorimon. Damage one of the obelisks in the ring. We could use another champion level digimon to aide us." Alex nodded and ran to the nearest obelisk of the control ring. "PYRO PUNCH!" Alex's fist made contact and broke through the outer shell of the obsidian and into the core. "Taken care of, you're up Izzy."

Izzy pulled out his D-2 digivice, "Ready Tentomon? Here we go!"

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

Kabuterimon flew in above Alex (who had just turned back to human form) "Stand back Alex, I'll demolish this ring in a single blast. ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Sure enough, the ring was nothing but a pile of smoldering rock. "Nice work Kabuterimon." Alex said. But then above them they heard sarcastic clapping. They looked up and saw Courtney standing on a rock ledge.

"Bravo, bravo. I have to hand it to you Alex. You have destroyed almost all my control rings but I want you to meet my newest creation. There was loud roar and in came the craziest looking Digimon Alex had ever seen. It had Pegeasusmon's legs, Greymon's body, 4 wings like ExVeemon's, Aquilamon's horns, Kabuterimon's head with Flamedramon's nose horn. Finally the creature had four arms, 2 like MetalGreymon's and 2 like MegaKabuterimon. Even Ankylomon's tail

Flamedramon looked at Alex and Chandler. "Alex, Chandler. ThorGreymon, Kabuterimon, and I need more power. Alex had his D-Tector in his hands again and so did Chandler (he had just recently got his again). They fusion evolved into BlazingAngemon and Tempestmon. Izzy digivolved Kabuterimon further into MegaKabuterimon, they charged.

Their attacks didn't even leave a scratch on MetalChimeramon, and they were easily taken out by MetalChimeramon's Acid Viper attack. Alex looked at Izzy, they need to retreat, he pocketed his D-Tector, grabbed Veemon, and ran, followed by Chandler and Agumon, and Izzy and Tentomon. Alex, Izzy and Chandler ended up where they had started, in the school computer lab.

"Well looks like Courtney has a new pet and you know what has to happen to that." Alex said. Chandler nodded, "We'll get the others and head back tomorrow.

The next day Alex and the others were ready to go; they had gathered together in the digital world and took off to where they had last seen MetalChimeramon. Alex and Veemon were searching the cliffs when Alex noticed The Digimon Empress's hideout floating in their direction. He signaled for everyone to hide, once he knew that he wouldn't be seen, Alex held out his D-3 "Digi-Armor energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon! The storm of friendship!"

Alex mounted Raidramon and they entered the hideout via a side maintenance entrance followed by Matt and Digmon, Dustin and Zudomon, Katie and Halsemon, Tyjah and Pegasusmon, Chandler and Greymon, and Tage and Nerfertimon.

Once inside, the Digidestined continued into the base, their digimon now back in their rookie forms. Tyjah (with Patamon riding on her head) heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Guys," she said, "we need to hide."

They all split up and hid, except for Alex and Veemon. Alex grabbed his partner digimon and hid in an alcove. When he poked his head out he saw the Digimon Empress and Wormmon coming down the hall, and boy did Courtney looked pissed.

"Mistress" Wormmon said, "are you sure the Digidestined are down here?" Courtney looked at the little digimon "Of course they're down here" she barked at him "and one is in that broom closet." She opened the door to reveal Tyjah and Patamon. Patamon stood in front of Tyjah, blocking her from Wormmon.

"You wanna fight?" Wormmon asked

"Actually, I'd prefer a staring contest." Patamon said. With that the two digimon started staring at each other

Alex and Veemon stepped out of their hiding spot. "Looks like it's time to turn up the heat in here!" He said. Veemon clenched his fists "Ready when you are Alex."

"DIGI-ARMOR… ENERGIZE!" Alex yelled

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fire of Courage!"

Then Alex whipped out his D-Tector "Execute! Spirit…Evolution!" _Alex was once again covered in black armor and stood to face Courtney as _"Pyromon!" Courtney snapped her fingers and a section of the wall burst open revealing MetalChimeramon. Alex had an idea, he and Flamedramon jumped into the open shaft that led to the engines. Tyjah on the other hand let the Digimon Empress know that she meant business by smacking her across the face and running off with Patamon. Wormmon just slipped away from Courtney when she ran back to the bridge of her floating hideout.

Alex and Flamedramon landed near a sealed door and Pyromon and Flamedramon de-digivolved back to Alex and Veemon. Alex just stared at Veemon and said "How are we gonna get this open?" Veemon looked up and said "Beats me Alex. I could try using my head." Alex nodded his approval and Veemon charged towards the door. It opened before Veemon's head made contact.

Alex and Veemon went inside and saw Wormmon sitting near what appeared to be 2 digi-eggs. "Take this one." He said "help me get Courtney back." Alex grabbed the golden digi-egg of miracles and held it up "Here goes nothing Veemon. Golden Armor energize!"

"Veemon, golden armor digivolve to… Magnamon!"

Alex's jaw dropped at what he had just witnessed. Magnamon turned to him. "Ok Alex, I'm gonna go stop MetalChimeramon. You find the others well I take care of business." That's when Chandler and Agumon came running in. Wormmon's tail hit the golden digi-egg of destiny over to Chandler. Alex nodded and said "Just say golden armor energize, Agumon will do the rest." Chandler held out the golden digi-egg "GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Agumon golden armor digivolve to… VictoryGreymon!"

Magnamon and VictoryGreymon took off and Alex said "Let's go find the others." He drew his D-Tector and so did Chandler.

"Execute Now… Fusion evolution!" Alex yelled "BlazingAngemon!

"Execute… Spirit evolution!" Chandler yelled "Kabutomon!"

Alex and Chandler flew up and out of the engine room shaft. Once out they split up and started searching. Once they had found the others they were off. They reached an exit and jumped, landing in the desert, where the Digimon Empress's HQ had crashed. Magnamon and VictoryGreymon had MetalChimeramon distracted, which was good, but they looked like they needed help. Alex and Chandler reverted to human and Alex looked up at the ongoing battle.

Alex said "Chandler, they need help. Ready to go to Mega?"

Chandler looked at his friend "I thought you'd never ask! Matt, Katie, Tyjah, give us your spirits"

"Ice into flame!" Matt shouted

"Wind into flame!" Katie shouted

"Light and Darkness into thunder" Tyjah yelled

"Unity execute!" Alex and Chandler called out "Unified spirit evolution!"

Alex's armor formed around him to make him "PYROSERAPHIMON!"

Chandler's skin turned gray and he grew a curl of horns from his forehead, turning him into "TEMPESTKRAKONOMON!" The two stood back to back and they drew their weapons.

"On 3?" Alex asked

"Works for me." Chandler said

"Wyvern's Zweihander!" Alex called as he hurled his sword

"Thunder blades!" Chandler called as a sonic pulse wave flew off the tip of his blades

Wormmon watched Magnamon and VictoryGreymon hit the sand. He came up to Magnamon and said "I'm giving you my strength Magnamon" and the little digimon gave his strength up and fell unconscious.

Magnamon flew up to Alex and Chandler "Stand back guys," he said "I'm going to put this… thing… in its place." Alex nodded, knowing his digimon partner knew what he was talking about. Magnamon flew up in front of MetalChimeramon and unleashed his most powerful attack "MAGNA-EXPLOSION!" and MetalChimeramon was destroyed.

Courtney saw this and screamed "IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I HAVE TO RESET THE DIGITAL WORLD" and she fell to her knees in the desert sands, causing her digimon empress outfit to disappear, revealing a red shirt, purple jacket, jeans, and purple and white high-tops.

Alex was confused "What are you talking about Courtney? You can't reset the digital world." He told her. "That's a known fact. This isn't a video game, its reality. We're real; I'm the guy that got you out at the baseball game against my school a few weeks ago."

Courtney looked at Alex "Now I recognize you. Thanks for humiliating me." Her hand swung for Alex's face but he caught it. "You won't be laying hands on any digimon again; I mean, look what you did to Wormmon."

Courtney pulled her blonde hair away from her face and realized what she had done. She ran up to Wormmon, who said weakly "Courtney, don't continue to torture innocent digimon. Don't continue to try and conquer the digital world; instead try to save it like them. I'm too weak to continue on, but, your heart will lead you back to me."

With that Wormmon was gone and something appeared in her hands. Veemon recognized it right away "Hey," he said, "that's the crest of kindness, set in a tag." Courtney stared at it and slung it around her neck. "I have to go." She said, and then she was gone.

Alex looked back at his friends "We should get going guys." And they returned home without another word.


End file.
